


Shovel, Don't Kill Him

by king-knight-is-a-himbo (Just_A_Bun)



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits, Listen yall Propeller is a bottom and yall can't change my mind, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Shield is there for a moment and Tinker is mentioned, Shovel is a woman in this, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Bun/pseuds/king-knight-is-a-himbo
Summary: Shield and Tinker are very aware of what their lovers are going to do, but it's okay, because they're fine with it.SHOVEL KNIGHT IS A WOMAN IN THIS!
Relationships: Shield Knight/Shovel Knight, Shovel Knight & Propeller Knight, Tinker Knight/Propeller Knight
Kudos: 18





	Shovel, Don't Kill Him

“Shield, I just want to make sure. You  _ are _ okay with me and Propeller being friends with benefits?”, Shovel Knight asked again, a gym bag over her shoulder as she stood at the door facing her girlfriend. Shield just giggles and presses a kiss to her forehead, “Yes, Shovel. Just don’t kill him. Now, go on, don’t keep him waiting. Dinner will be ready when you get back.”

Nodding, the knight presses a kiss to the other’s lips and walks out, in the direction of where she and Propeller would be meet.

The French knight paced a bit, thinking encouraging thoughts like, ‘You’ll be able to top, you know it!’. He grinned to himself, his confidence boosted and his moral high. Tinker had approved of Shovel and his friendship with benefits. The door opened, and Shovel had come in, and after closing the door behind her, she set the gym bag she brought down. “Oh~ What is in there, mon ami~? Lingerie~?”, the pilot purred, watching as the farmer came closer. She rolled her eyes and poked him in the chest, “You’ll see. I take it by your tone you’re still fine with this?”    
“Indeed~ I am going to take you to the moon and back~”    
Shovel scoffed playfully, “As if”, making Propeller pretend an offended gasp, “Oh, my dear friend, how you hurt me!”, and pressed the back of his hand to his forehead for dramatic effect, making his friend chuckle.

With another eyeroll, she says, “So, foreplay?”   
“Mmm… Nah~”   
“Alright, but first, you have to close your eyes.”

Curiosity filled the pilot, and he playfully giggled, “What, you’re going to strip, friend?”. The girl gave him her puppy eyes, “Please?”. A solid moment was of Propeller trying to resist, but he sighs, “Alright”, and shuts his eyes.   
“Oh! Hold your hands out for me too?”   
“If you say so.”, and the pilot extended both of his hands, his eyes closed. He could hear the gym back being opened and rummaged through. Propeller heard something being pulled out of the bag, but before he knew it, his arms were tied with rope together by his wrists, making his eyes shoot open. It was a complicated knot, and one end was extended, Shovel holding it.

“Huh!? I thought I was-”   
“I know, but you probably would’ve chickened out the moment I even squeezed your shoulder. Now, be a good boy and behave.”

Propeller’s face lit up a bright red. ‘Dear god, she’s a top’, he thought to himself, arousal starting to come. With his hands restrained, he sat still, watching as Shovel searched the bag again and- oh my god that’s a strap-on. The captain’s face flushed brighter as he watched his friend, after she put the dildo aside, strip herself of all clothing, exposing her body. She has some SERIOUS MUSCLE. Propeller could find his gaze drawing back to her eyes, how they held a fierce predatory look. He only had one thought, ‘DEAR GO MY FRIEND IS HOT’. 

With a grin, he whispers, “Well, I suppose I may consider you an oven, considering you’re making me sweat with your heat~”. The woman paused and snickered, “Flirt.”, and pushed him down onto his back, crawling on top of him. 

“First, you make me feel good, and then I’ll let you feel good the rest of the way.”, she bribed, earning a hard nod from her friend. “Alright, mon ami. But how shall I do so? I am clothed and tied…Unless..~”, he stuck his tongue out, making Shovel laugh once more, and crawled up so that she was now straddling his head, her entrance in perfect distance from his mouth. Lowering herself, Propeller licked her clit, wrapping his mouth around the nub and giving a light suck, grinning mischievously as the blue knight shivered with a small moan.

He lapped at her gently, and slowly pressed his tongue into her, groaning a bit. Shovel gripped the sheets, slightly moving her hips in sync with the pilot below her that was eating her out. Another moan escaped her lips when Propeller sucked her nub once again, and she pressed her hips farther onto him. “Mmn…~ Don’t stop until I tell you to, Prop…~”, she grinned, and smiled bigger when she felt him obey her.

She began to bounce a little bit, sticking her tongue out, a little bit of drool coming down her chin. The twist in her stomach told her it was enough, and so she places a hand on Propeller’s forehead, and lifted herself from his face, chuckling at his chin covered in her slick. 

“M-Mon ami”,he begins, pausing to catch his breath, “Shield is lucky to h-have you, you are quite tasty...~”   
“Hm~ On your knees, now. Time to make you feel good too~”, she gets off of him, allowing him to get on his knees on the bed. Sitting upright on the headboard, Shovel pulls Propeller closer with the rope. He sat there, hands trembling and a slight tent visible in his pants. Bringing her knee up, she rubs between his legs with it, her smirk wide when he moaned and moved his hips up and down on her leg.

“A-ahnnn… Ahh~! AH~!” he jolted, his legs feeling weak as he humped Shovel’s leg, and she moved it in sync with him. He stuttered, “O-ohh- S-shovel y-you’re so-ah!-s-so good a-at this…”, and panted, his tongue lolling out. Deciding to tease, she stopped her leg, letting him rut on her kneecap, and placed a hand on his ass, giving it a gentle squeeze, and to help him grind on her.

Groaning once more, Propeller panted out, “P-please, touch me more~!”, earning a quick, “Nah.”, and shoved her knee up.   
  


The pilot nearly screamed in pleasure, the bulge in his pants having become painful. Shovel sighed, and stopped her torment on him(making him whine), flipping them over so that he was under her again, and tied his wrists to the headboard. His arms were above his head now, and he squirmed lightly, wanting to free the tent that was in his pants. The woman took her sweet time unbuttoning his shirt, moving it so that way no release could get on it. Shovel lightly dug her nails into his hips, she stuck her tongue out when he moaned once more, and whimpered appreciatively when she hooked her fingers around the belt loop of his pants, and pulled them down, as well as the boxers, giggling at his big sigh of relief when his aching arousal was finally freed from its confinement.

“You look tired.”   
“A-and you’re a bitch.”   
Shovel laughed at that remark, “Alright, alright. Sit tight, dude.”.

And she got up, grabbing the dildo and sliding it on, strapping it to make sure it was secure. The little bump on the end pressed against her nub as she rolled her hips, making herself shiver. Going back to the gym bag, she pulls out her bottle of lube.

Propeller was getting a bit needy, rolling his hips up and shivering at the cold air touching his member.

He squealed a bit after feeling her fingers, coated in lube, enter him and begin to make scissor motions. He squirms a little, moving his hips along to feel her deeper, making Shovel laugh again. "You're being really needy, Prop! Do I need to restrain your legs as well?`` she teased, licking her lips.

"I-I mean, it wouldn't- Ah- be too much of an issue to me, mon ami…~", the pilot panted a bit. The blue knight removed her fingers, and pressed the already lubed dildo against his entrance.

"Ready?"

"A-as I'll ever b- AGHN~!" Propeller squealed, Shovel having shoved the entire dildo into him. He was already rolling his hips and she hasn’t even begun. Grabbing his hips, the woman pushed him down and started to move her hips back and forth. With each push, Propeller could clearly see how lucky Shield is to have a hot top for a girlfriend, and Shovel could clearly see why Tinker was lucky having such a cute power bottom for a husband. 

Shovel pressed on, going even harder than before, taking in Propeller’s squeal. She leaned forward, her hands tightening their grip as she nips his neck with playfulness, a twist in her stomach making her want to tease him more, but she resisted that urge, no matter how good it sounded right now. 

Propeller could feel himself getting lost in the pleasure, each thrust igniting another moan and more lust, and he could feel himself getting closer and closer to climaxing.

Pounding him harder and harder, Shovel began to moan louder, the bump stimulating her nub with every thrust she gives her friend. She rammed into him at a faster pace, clutching the bed sheets tight as the pilot below her flexed and clenched his hands. Propeller keened as he came, and he grinned, Shovel following after him. They both sat there, letting their highs die out. 

The woman untied his hands, letting him sit up after she pulls the strap-on out of him. “Damn, mon ami, you’re good… Shield is lucky.”   
“As is Tinker. Same time next month?”   
“Fuck yeah.”


End file.
